Collé-serré
by Dotus
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'affrontent encore d'une manière puérile. Quelles conséquences auront la "punition"?. HP/DM (One-shot)


Collé-Serré

Voici mon première One-shot, à la base ça devait être un Two-shot mais je le trouvais trop court pour en faire deux parties. C'est un POV Draco.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, Poudlard et l'histoire originale appartiennent à la reine J.K. Rowling.

 **Avertissement :** Je préviens juste, même s'il y a le rating M, que ce One-shot contient des scènes de sexe explicites.

Un professeur a finit son repas, c'était signe que nous pouvions partir sans être impolis. Quand je me suis levé, tout les 7ème année de Serpentard l'ont fait aussi, même s'ils n'ont pas fini leur repas.

Les Gryffondors ont fait pareil. Par pur esprit de compétition. Tout les lions de 7ème année étaient levés et nous faisaient face. Alors, d'un signe de main j'ai fait aussi lever les 6ème année.

Pendant que Potter et moi nous regardions dans les yeux, il a fait lever les Gryffondors de 6ème et 5ème année.

A notre table, tout le monde s'est à présent levé.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire : « Que ceux qui veulent boucler la bouche de la fouine me suivent ! » La classe Weasley.

Un regard et tout le monde me suivait vers la porte de la grande salle. Nous. Passerons. En. Premiers par la porte. Je sais qu'au fond c'est puéril mais nous méritons de passer en premier. Nous sommes de la meilleure maison, non ?

Nous sommes tous bloqués vers la porte. Je n'ai jamais été serré ainsi aux autres. Aucun espace, juste assez pour respirer. Quelqu'un a dû tomber pour tout boucher comme ça.

Quelles brutes ces Gryffondor , il fallait s'attendre à tout, Granger m'a déjà giflé auparavant.

Le garçon derrière moi me chatouille la nuque avec ses cheveux. Il respire et donc souffle contre ma nuque.

La foule d'élèves bouge tellement, c'est aussi très bruyant, des gens se cherchent ou crient pour qu'on nous libère. La situation me déplaît aussi fortement, mais moi je reste calme, ces gens n'ont aucune tenue. Les garçon derrière moi, lui, reste silencieux. Je n'entend que son souffle…erratique ?

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il respire si difficilement, ce gars à une érection. Forte érection. c'est chaud et...contre mes fesses.

« Eh ! Qui que tu sois, arrêtes !

\- Je ne me contrôle pas. Désolé Malfoy. »

Potter. C'est Potter qui fait ce que ce garçon fait. C'est Potter ce garçon…

« Je m'en fiche. Potter. Je n'ai pas payé pour me faire agressé sexuellement par un balafré !

\- Malfoy. - Potter plaqua doucement son front contre l'arrière de ma tête - je ne peux pas bouger de là. Crois-moi, la situation est déplaisante pour nous deux.

\- Ah bon ? Je crois que ton corps, en tout cas la partie basse n'est pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis !

\- Oh ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu es si….- les mouvements de foule qui s'étaient arrêtés reprirent – AhhhHHahhh… gémis Potter

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de gémir ? Je viens de faire gémir Harry Potter.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Si quelqu'un nous entend on est mort tous les deux.

\- Essaye au moins de déplacer tes mains pour supprimer le contact. »

Il y avait tellement de bruit que personne à part moi ne l'entendait.

Les mouvements reprirent de plus belle et j'entendais le lion respirer difficilement. Encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, même si on était entourés de monde, la situation était bandante. Et mon corps réagissait en conséquence.

« Je...je ne peux pas. Mes mains sont bloquées et je AhhhHHahhh... »

Même si ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, Potter faisait clairement des vas et viens. Je sentais son érection grossir. Tellement bandant…

« Mes fesses ne vont pas remplacer tes mains ! Si tu veux te branler, va dans ton dortoiaAhhhHHahhh… »

Merlin ! Faites qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu !

« Alors ? Qui est-ce qui va aller se branler dans son dortoir ?

\- Oh la ferme Potter ! Toi tu n'as pas une…un truc chaud qui fait des vas et viens contre ton cul !

\- Hum… - il s'approcha plus de mon oreille – Mais toi tu n'as pas un cul qui se déhanche contre...le truc chaud en question. »

Je décidais de me taire. A contrario de ce satané Gryffondor qui cria aux professeurs :

« Vite ! Mais merlin aidez vos élèves !

\- Harry ? Harry tu es dedans ? s'exclama une voix de femme

\- Hermione ! Oui ! Pourquoi ça met autant de temps ?

\- Les professeurs nous ont bloqués par un sortilège. Moi et Ron sommes au premier rang ! C'est comme si nous étions retenus alors qu'il n'y a que du vide devant nous !

\- Attends ?! C'est une sorte de punition ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

C'est ça Potter. Vas-y, cris encore plus fort. Je n'ai pas encore les tympans détruits.

« Notre fichue mésentente ! Tu crois que ça les amuses de nous voir courir pour passer en premier par la porte ? continua Granger »

Plus bas, Potter continua de parler tout seul.

« C'est de la torture…

\- De quoi ? Ne pas pouvoir te...soulager ?

\- Oh tais-toi Malfoy ! A t'entendre, je peux parier que tu es dans le même été que moi ! »

Méchant Potter…

« Pas du tout ! Tu ne m'attires pas Potter !

\- Alors... »

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton joueur qu'il employait.

« Pourquoi alors que la foule s'est arrêtée de bouger...toi tu continue de te mouver ? »

Je me suis arrêté subitement, me rendant compte de la situation. Ma peau chauffait, je rougissait. Sur ma peau blanche ça devait se voir à des kilomètres. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte que je mimais l'acte sexuel avec lui ?

« Je te déteste Potter.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si...excitant !

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'excitation. Tu m'as juste stimulé.

\- Et...Ça ne te dirais pas que l'on continu à se stimuler ? »

Je tournais pour la première fois ma tête vers Harry Potter. Ce Griffon avait raison, il était foutrement excitant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandais-je innocemment

\- Je...Tu le fais exprès ? T'as vraiment besoin d'une explication ?

\- Pas vraiment, je veux juste que tu le dises Potter.

\- Je le dis, mais uniquement parce que j'ai envie de le dire.

\- Oui oui. Vas-y Potter.

\- Malfoy. Quand nous serons libérés, je veux que tu me suives pour que je puisse te faire gémir jusqu'à l'orgasme. »

 **\- Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy -**

« Je pense que la punition vous a suffit. Vous serez tous libérés d'ici quelques secondes. Faites attention en partant. » déclara Dumbledore

Libérés, moi et ce satané brun courrions dans les couloirs. Il tenait ma main fermement. Comme si...il avait peur que je la lâche. Que je change d'avis ? Je veux bien oublier quelques minutes que je déteste ce mec.

J'ai du mal à courir tellement ça fait mal en bas.

On s'est arrêtés ...Pourquoi faire apparaître la salle sur demande met autant de temps ?

Il y a de belles couleurs, j'ai bon goût. Il ya , comme je l'ai souhaité, un grand lit.

Potter est très beau, sexy plus tôt. On sent que si je n'agis pas bientôt il va exploser.

Je m'avance vers lui pour lui enlever sa robe. Pratique, il ne lui reste plus que son boxer. Enfin...ses chaussures cassent le charme. Comme je lui dis il les enlèves, ainsi que ses chaussettes. Je fais pareil.

Il s'approche de moi… il me torture le cou, l'embrasse, quelques fois le mordille. Potter a collé nos deux bassins. Il me fait pencher la tête sur le côté tellement c'est bon. Il a mit ses mains dans le creux des reins. Les miens sont ballants mais je ne 'en préoccupe pas.

Je gémis tellement que ça en devient presque égoïste. Je passe ma main droite entre nos deux corps, puis dans son boxer pour commencer à le masturber. Il grogne.

« Non non Malfoy. Pas comme ça. - il m'enlève ma robe – Viens...Tu es d'accord ? »

Je lui prend le poignet pour lui faire comprendre que oui.

On enlève nos boxers pour être complètement nus. Je suis allongé sur lui et nous nous mouvons pour frotter nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Merlin qu'il est sexy quand il gémis. Il me demande :

« Tu as déjà.. ?

\- Oui...et toi ?

\- Oui. Tu veux bien qu'on aille plus loin ?

\- Bien sûr. - il me retourne, je suis dos au lit – Bien je préfère être en dessous. - je me met dos à lui et me met à quatre pattes -

\- Non non. J'ai trop vu ton dos Malfoy. »

Je me remet alors face à lui. Il recommence la torture en léchant, suçotant et mordillant mes tétons. Je ne cherche même pas à taire mes gémissements, c'est trop bon.

Il prend l'un de ses doigts et le met dans sa bouche très suggestivement. Ensuite, il le place devant mon intimité qu'il commence à titiller. Des petits ronds autour, des petites et rapides pénétrations. Un vrai régal. Il va plus lentement pour rentrer un doigt en entier. Je commence à bouger dessus pour lui faire comprendre que je veux de l'action. Alors, il rentre deux doigts en même temps, ça fait un peu mal mais je sais que ça va passer. Toute douleur part dès qu'il me masturbe. Bordel que c'est bon…

Je bouge de plus en plus sur ses doigts. C'est presque violent, je veux plus. Je lui demande et il rentre un troisième doigt, il me pilonne, c'est bon mais je veux plus.

« Vas-y Potter ! »

Il place son sexe à mon entrée et s'enfonce tout doucement. Je le sens passer.

Quand mon corps s'est adapté à son sexe agréablement chaud je bouge un peu. Et bientôt...je désire encore plus.

« Plus vite Potter ! Plus loin !

\- D'accord Malfoy. Tu veux plus ? Tu vas avoir plus. »

Il s'agrippe à mes hanches et commence à me pénétrer avec force. Du pur plaisir. Il me masturbe au même rythme qu'il me pénètre. Sa main un peu froide m'électrise sur mon sexe chaud. Les cris qui résonnent dans la salle sont un mélange entre des gémissements et des cris de plaisir plus profonds.

Potter prend mes jambes et les positionnes sur ses épaules. Maintenant il arrive à me pénétrer plus profondément. Plusieurs fois il effleure ma prostate et donc me fait gémir comme un fou.

Je sens que je vais venir, et, lui aussi vu son rythme changeant. Quand j'éjacule, je me resserre autour de son sexe. L'étroitesse donne un orgasme au brun qui lui aussi se libère.

Il se retire et s'allonge sur le dos à ma gauche. Nos respirations sont saccadées.

Nous décidons de nous regarder au même moment et un rire nerveux nous échappe.

« On est d'accord que tu me détestes. Tu n'as aucun sentiment étrange et caché depuis des années pour moi ? demanda le Gryffondor en mettant fin à ce silence gênant

\- Aucun. Je dirais que ça aurait pu être n'importe quel beau brun.

\- Donc je suis beau ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas mais je ne suis pas aveugle Potter.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire. Et...tu es pas mal non plus Malfoy.

\- Je sais.

\- Sinon…

\- Accouche Potter.

\- On ne remettra pas ça. C'était super mais...je n'ai pas super envie de coucher avec quelqu'un que je déteste.

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

\- La folie du moment. C'était sincèrement très bon mais je ne veux pas remettre ça.

\- Moi non plus. C'était bien mais il y a d'autres personnes...disponibles. Et eux au mois n'ont pas envie de m'arracher les yeux quand ils me croisent dans les couloirs.

\- J'avoue que là j'avais plus envie de t'arracher les vêtements. Mais...fin bref on se comprend. Je vais y aller, on se voit en cours Malfoy. Bonne nuit.

 **\- Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy -**

Comment j'ai pu faire ça avec lui ? Comment on peut coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on déteste ? Quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas...d'accord mais...Potter je le déteste. Quoi que...est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas pensé une seconde qu'il puisse coucher avec moi

Mais il est si sexy… Même quand il mange il est Sexy. Au petit déjeuner, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et ses yeux brillants de sommeil sont un appel au sexe.

Bon...je ne le déteste plus autant qu'avant depuis qu'il m'a sauvé du feudeymon mais toutes ces années ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement. Jamais je ne pourrait l'aimer ou même passer du temps à rigoler avec lui. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on allait recommencer. Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment.

 **-** **Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy -**

Je me demande s'il l'a fait exprès. On ne caresse pas le torse des gens sans faire exprès. Sa main était aussi douce et chaude que la dernière fois. Je suis resté bouche bée. Je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment envie de lui. Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale.

 **\- Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy -**

Je le veux tout de suite ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me chauffer de toute la journée. Potter a réussit à m'énerver encore plus contre lui.

C'est vrai que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer. Jamais je n'aurais envie de passer du temps « en couple » avec lui. Jamais je ne voudrais l'appeler mon copain. Mais Merlin...qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui. J'ai juste envie d'être serré voir collé à lui alors que je prend mon pied.

Alors voilà, c'était le premier lemon que je publie. Ce n'est sûrement pas mon fort mais j'écris pour moi, parce que ça me fait plaisir. Si vous pouviez laisser un review, même si vous trouvez ça nul… Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

Et entre autre, passez voir mon autre fanfiction.


End file.
